


Feast

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Ren offers himself up to be sampled.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/undisclosed
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Kudos: 44





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: **Free Use** | **Sensory deprivation** | ~~Waxplay~~
> 
> Making it in almost a whole hour before midnight today! Go me!
> 
> Ren’s actual partner here (the person speaking at the beginning and end) is meant to be ambiguous. Picture the other half of the pairing of your choice. 
> 
> For an immersive experience, cut on [this sound](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/anamnesisSoundscapeGenerator.php?l=42180027260000303536&a=1&am=1) when you get to that bit. ;)

“If you don’t think you can talk, twice to slow down, three times to stop what they’re doing, and drop the ball to end things. Good?”

Ren nodded, squeezing the ball in his hand and listening to the sharp squeak.

“The blindfold isn’t too tight? Or the ropes?”

“No, they’re fine,” he replied, lifting his bound hands to touch the soft black fabric over his eyes with his unoccupied hand. It was all he was wearing, sitting bare in the middle of the bed.

“All right. Are you ready?”

“Yeah. You’re staying here?”

“The whole time. Anything doesn’t seem right, I’m here to pull you out.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course. I love you, Ren.”

“Love you, too.”

A pair of noise-cancelling headphones borrowed from Futaba, the best there were according to her, slipped over his ears. His world went silent except for the quiet, floating sound of the noise generator they had picked out to ensure he couldn’t hear anything. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, and then he was guided to lay on his back on the bed, head comfortably on the pillow.

For a while he just drifted, lost in the sound. It made him feel floaty and untethered. He was so relaxed that he didn’t even jump when the bed beside him dipped and someone laid a hand on his side.

They had talked about this extensively, exactly how everything would be set up, what the parameters would be, who would be invited. It was a gift for Ren, fulfilling a fantasy. To be at the mercy of multiple people, with no way to tell who was using him at any particular moment. So, blinded and deaf to the world, Ren shivered beneath the hand as it crept up his side, tracing his abs with light touches.

He couldn’t help himself from cataloguing the details, though. Warm fingers, slightly calloused palms, the gentle scratch of fingernails down his chest. It didn’t tell him much, but without sight and sound, his skin felt so sensitive that observing the feelings was all he could do.

His unknown partner was careful, each touch telegraphed. They never lifted their hands from his skin, trailing a continuous path down his chest, over his thighs, back up his bound arms. A kiss was pressed against his cheek, and for a moment he could smell lavender, with a touch of mint. He knew that smell, but before his brain could provide him with a name, a hand wrapped around his cock, and his thoughts scattered, a low moan spilling from his lips. The hand stroked gently, working him up to full hardness, and his toes curled helplessly as he continued to whine for more.

He felt the bed shift, and then the person was straddling his thighs. One of their hands stayed in contact with him the whole time, grounding them in his space so he wouldn’t lose track of where they were, and a tiny, coherent part of his brain was impressed by how thoughtful they were being. But once again, before he could consider who would act like that, he was distracted by the feeling of a condom rolling down his cock, fitting snugly over him. He had just enough time to realize what was about to happen before the person on top of him shifted, and he felt tight, soft warmth surround him, making him cry out.

He couldn’t stop himself from reaching with bound hands, his empty hand finding a tense stomach and slick folds before it was caught between hers. She started to rock her hips, using her grip on him as leverage, and he bucked up against her with a jerky motion.

She rode him at an unrelenting pace, squeezing his hand tighter and tighter, and finally crumpled over him, pressing her forehead to his chest as she tightened and fluttered around him. But then she lifted off of him before he could come, and he made a wounded noise.

He felt a soft pat against his knee, and then the bed shifted and the presence vanished. He was left wanting, alone in bed. The hum of the sound generator in his ears was still going, and he squirmed for a moment before reaching for his cock.

His hand was smacked away by a larger one, much more calloused than the first. He squeezed the ball by accident in his shock, but when there wasn’t a second squeak after, the hand mussed his hair and moved his arms over his head before touching exploratively at his chest. His nipples were roughly teased, rubbed and pinched until they felt tender and oversensitive, and then the hands retreated to grab his leg instead and spread him open. He jumped when cool fingers rubbed against his rim, but forced himself to relax, and then one thick finger plunged inside him and he keened shamelessly.

They worked him open impatiently; it didn’t hurt, but they were clearly going as quickly as they could without causing him pain. It wasn’t long before the latex-covered tip of a cock prodded at him, and he was split open by the searing length, filling him up and nudging at his sweet spot.

There was no time to get used to the sensation; Ren practically howled as the man started up an immediate, steady rhythm that hit deep with every stroke. It took less than a minute for him to come, already worked up from his first visitor, and the man fucked him through it, making Ren shiver from the overstimulation. He kept going, on and on, and Ren was already getting hard again as he slammed home, shaking as he reached his own climax in Ren’s willing body.

He left Ren with a surprisingly soft rub against his stomach compared to his forceful touches, and again Ren was left with nothing but soothing noise for company. His arousal still simmered low in his stomach, and he waited eagerly for the next touch.

It wasn’t long before he lost track of time, sinking into a haze of hands on his skin and pleasure running through his veins. He was fucked, ridden… Someone straddled his face so he could eat her out, feeling her thighs tremble on either side of his head. His hair was petted, his skin scratched and massaged, his body bent into a multitude of positions… At one point, he rocked helplessly between the cock inside him and the warm mouth around his own, while a second cock was fed slowly between his lips. It was overwhelming and incredible, nothing but song in his ears and sweet cotton in his thoughts as he came enough times that he lost track.

He was drawn back to reality by warm hands on his cheeks and a soft kiss on his lips. The headphones were gently lifted from his ears, and he gasped at the sudden increase in sounds from all around him, even just the mundane hum of the air conditioner or the creak of the bed.

“Shhh, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Ren rasped, and it even sounded weird to hear his own voice properly, not muffled by the headphones. He leaned into the hand that returned to his cheek, purring. “Mmm… Tired…”

“I’m sure. I’m going to get some wipes to clean you up. Leave the blindfold on for a minute so that you don’t get blinded. The lights are still on.”

With the cloth still over his eyes, Ren could perceive footsteps walking in the direction of the bathroom, and settled back into the pillows with a content sigh. That had been fun. Maybe one day he’d be willing to try without the blindfold, but part of the thrill was not knowing whose hands were on him.

Trying to puzzle it out was interesting though. He was lost in thoughts of how different the hands had felt when he drifted, sated, off to sleep.


End file.
